


Handle With Care, or, Five Times Bim Tried to Impress Dark and One Time He Didn’t Have To

by horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy (orphan_account)



Series: Gifts and Stuff [1]
Category: Ego Inc., Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Fic, But whatever, Dark can be a prick, Multi, based on comment in Scheduleiplier, im probably going to a bad place for writing this, its sweet, please dont judge, sometimes, this is a gift I’m sorry if it’s not any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy
Summary: The title says it all.





	Handle With Care, or, Five Times Bim Tried to Impress Dark and One Time He Didn’t Have To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anxiety_Induced_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/gifts), [Youngjusticeteeentitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngjusticeteeentitan/gifts).



> So, um, hi Anxiety_Induced_Romance? This is a gift based on your comment in Scheduleiplier. And for Youngjusticeteeentitan, this is a really late response for your comment in That Confounded Incubus! Essentially this is a thank you fic? for your comments. Yeah. (I’m also that desperate for reasons to avoid TCI.) But please accept this from the bottom of my heart and I hope you enjoy it! (Sorry it’s so short!)
> 
> Anyone else who reads this I hope you enjoy it too ^.^
> 
> Also I have never written full-on romance before? You’ve been warned? This is gonna be so awful...

The first time Bim Trimmer tried to impress Dark was the day he was created. The newly minted ego still radiated the power of a newborn angel and he knew it. 

Hence, he made his first introduction Dark. He hoped his incubi influence would sway the older ego just enough to get Bim into the sphere of control of Ego Inc. 

It didn’t work. The moment he extended his aura, simply as a gesture, it was savagely pushed aside by the swirling black mass that was Dark’s aura. Even as he attempted to walk closer to Dark, the demon swirled around in his chair and growled at him. Literally _growled._

Needless to say, Bim did not stick around. Google still tells the story of how he saw Bim pursued out of Dark’s office with a smoky black dog snapping at his heels.

 

* * *

 

The second time/way Bim tried to impress Dark was when Mark was around. It began with the occasional joining of forces to pester Mark, then as Dark’s plans grew more and more elaborate concerning their creator, Bim did his best to keep up with the older ego. He would join in on scaring Mark, and when the occasional argument arose, he always took Dark’s side.

Even though Dark never said thank you. Or how he appreciated Bim’s help. Bim assumed it was just how Dark was.

Things finally came to a head, however, when Bim, fueled solely by 32 ounces of caffeine, almost had a heart attack while helping Dark with his latest evil plan. Dr. Iplier firmly scolded Bim for not taking better care of himself, and mentioned to Dark that he might not want to use such a ‘human’ ego for his partner. Dark took the suggestion in stride, only employing Google in his later endeavors to trip Mark up, and sneering at Bim whenever he attempted to help him, saying, “You’re too _human_ to do anything of use, Trimmer.”

Bim was sad, but he didn’t give up.

 

* * *

 

Instead, for the third attempt, Bim decided to do his own thing and hoped it would impress Dark. He started his own tv show, revelling in the love and attention, both natural and brought on by his aura, that the viewers and fans gave him.

As a nod and a plea to notice him to Dark, though the older demon never showed any signs of noticing it, Bim also added the touch of violence to his tv show. The latest edition of “Hire My Ass” even had cannabilism and a meat grinder! How would the ego not notice that!?

But he didn’t, and Bim was left wondering what he was doing wrong but also planning once more.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time Bim tried to impress Dark was through his aura. He bought treats and toys for “Dema,” as Dark called her, and played with her and shaped his aura into a dog form for her as well!

Bim went above and beyond for Dema, if only to reach her companion through his efforts. Alas, though, it didn’t work. The only mistake Bim made happened to be the worst: separate Dema from Dark.

Bim took Dema to the dog park just outside the neighborhood. It didn’t seem to affect the aura, who had the time of her life at the park with Bim’s aura, but upon their return Bim saw the effect it had on Dark. The older ego was shaking, gripping a wastebasket like he was raising it from perdition (but he was actually puking into it), and was currently being attended to by the doctor. That alone set claxon alarm bells off in Bim’s head, as Dark avoided the doctor like plague unless he absolutely needed his services.

Bim never took Dema anywhere again, but he still gave her the occasional treat.

 

* * *

 

The fifth and final time Bim attempted to impress Dark was a last ditch, final hurrah, this probably won’t work anyway attempt. He invited a Dark on a date. 

The demon hadn’t reacted at all when the blushing, stammering Bim was shoved into his office by the Host and Dr. Iplier. He had simply sat, silently waiting for Bim to stop stuttering and say what he needed say. He had reacted when Bim was finished, though. He sat quietly for a moment, then rose, opened the door (nearly dislodging the eavesdropping Host and Doctor), and quite gently showed Bim out. 

Later that week, Bim sat alone, in an abandoned cafe table set for two. The cafe manager stood behind the counter, looking first at the closing sign times and then at his watch, which read 8:27. The shop had closed at 8, but he hadn’t had the heart to kick Bim out. 

After that disastrous plan, Bim left Dark alone. He didn’t seek the demon out, didn’t attempt to join his plans, didn’t ask him anything. Ever again.

 

* * *

 

But Dark sought Bim out.

Months later, he found Bim, broken and bleeding in an alleyway far from the office that was their home. 

When he asked Bim that night why he was hurt, Bim had only muttered, “‘S not ‘portant.”

He saved Bim’s life, stopping the bleeding until Dr. Iplier could heal him; then watched over him as the mental wounds healed.

He asked Bim again after the ego no longer went into shock if that night was mentioned. Bim looked away and didn’t answer.

Dark asked Bim again the next day, and the next, and the next. On the 6th day, Bim finally broke and shouted at Dark, “They were threatening you, Dark! I was trying to protect _you_!”

Stunned beyond belief, Dark sat down and stared at Bim. The younger ego glanced at his hands and muttered, “Everything I ever did, was for _you. But you said I was too_ human.

”Well, now I know that. I know I’m too weak for you to ever even care about me —“

Dark rose, held a finger to his lips, and whispered, “That is why I care about you, Bim. You remind me of the beauty of humanity, the fragility of life, and the care that I need to use in loving you. That’s why I never reacted to everything you did. I’m so dangerous, unhuman, that I was afraid of breaking _you.”_

The two egos paused, then Bim melted into Dark’s arms, regardless of the danger. 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you’ve made it to the end, congrats for sticking with this wretched work. I hope you gained some form of pleasure from this. If not I’m very sorry.
> 
> *looks around* the request for requests still stands for anyone seeking a *cough* terrible and short cough* story!


End file.
